Tres cumpleaños para Ichigo
by Lorelai-K
Summary: En vista a una promesa que no se si hice, y para el Fc IchiRuki de BSP, voy a poner tres oneshots que tendrán como tema central el cumpleaños de Ichigo. ¡Ah! ¡IchiRuki!
1. Chapter 1

**De aquí al domingo escribiré tres minifics para celebrar el cumple de Ichigo (si lo digo aquí, Din, tengo que hacerlo ¿no crees?) Lo prometido es deuda. Este no es ninguna maravilla, pero me gustó escribirlo. **

**Dedicado para la PRDHA (Ché no me mates por el final).**

**Por cierto Din, te he robado a un personaje… o algo así ¿adivinas quien es?**

**--//--//--**

Esgrimió de nuevo la espada y cortó en dos al pobre desdichado hollow que le había tocado en suerte. Su mal humor era tan evidente, que le salía una pequeña aura de su cuerpo que hacía que nadie se pusiera cerca de él. Oh, espera ¿he dicho nadie? Sólo había una persona que realmente podía estar cerca de él, y lo conocía lo bastante bien como para no hacerlo.

En un montículo de arena, especialmente elevado, Kuchiki Rukia oteaba el horizonte, mientras escribía coordenadas en su móvil último modelo aprobado por la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, e ignoraba al pelirrojo compañero que le había tocado en suerte desde hacía años.

-Oi, te he dicho que no mates hollows, déjalos en paz, no es nuestra misión –le dijo desde lo alto sin mirarlo.

-Si me ataca, le ataco –bramó el chico un segundo antes de ponerse a su lado con un shunpo.- ¿O quieres que pierda un brazo o una pierna o…?

-¡Basta! –le gritó mientras perdía un cálculo mental muy importante.- Últimamente estás realmente insoportable –levantó una ceja- pero hoy lo estás más que nunca ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, sólo me… -se rascó la cabeza y de un segundo a otro pasó de enfadadísimo a timidísimo- … me preocupo por ti.

-¿Matando hollows? –Rukia no le dejó continuar.- No ibas a decir eso, Ichigo, me importa muy poco la tontería que se te ha metido en la cabeza, idiota, pero ya que empie....

-Estás insufrible, enana del diablo.

-¿Y es culpa mía? ¿Eh?

-En parte sí –le señaló con el dedo- tú también tuviste algo que ver, así que no me culpes a mí de todo.

-¡Maldito Ichigo! –le gritó como una loca- ¡vamos a terminar esta misión ya!

-Eres un sargento pero en miniatura –musitó, y la chica prefirió ignorarlo por el bien de sus cálculos mentales.

Ese día era quince de Julio.

Ichigo desconocía muchas cosas sobre el quince de Julio. Como que era el centésimo nonagésimo sexto día del año, o que en él había nacido gente tan importante como Rembarndt o que una tal Santa Polutana –que encima era mártir- celebraba su día. Ni tan siquiera sabía que en Egipto, en 1799 un quince de Julio cualquiera, se descubrió la Piedra de Rosetta. ¿Y por qué debería saber Ichigo todas esas cosas? Pues porque también era un día importe para él.

Era su propio cumpleaños.

Dicen que es difícil olvidarse uno de su cumpleaños, pero claro, si estás rodeado de amigos o familia parece mucho más sencillo, y no cuando llevas tres días dando vueltas por Hueco Mundo, y no tienes claro si es de día o de noche. De hecho, si le hubiesen dicho a Ichigo que habían pasado dos semanas desde que llegó, él se lo habría creído sin rechistar.

Pero a Rukia no. Le gustaba pensar que tenía un control de su vida, ahora que se había definido a sí misma, podía hablar con su hermano y no decir siempre "si, nii-sama" e Ichigo le había dado fuerzas para todo eso y más.

Pero si había sido el mismo Kurosaki Ichigo el que le había dado alas para pensar que ella podía controlar su vida, fuera del yugo de la Sociedad de Almas. Fue él mismo quien le había atado una pesada bola de hierro a la pierna que no deseaba. Aún así, hoy era el cumpleaños del chico, y se merecía, al menos, celebrarlo fuera de Hueco Mundo.

-Ichigo –la contestación fue un gruñido de desesperación mientras sentía a lo lejos como los hollows escapaban de su órbita.- Me queda poco.

-Mejor.

-¿Por qué no voy yo a entregar el informe al Escuadrón y tu vas a casa?

-Bien, así podré ducharme y quitarme toda esta arena… ¿y a dónde irás tú después de entregar el informe? –preguntó sospechoso.

-A casa -¿eso no era una obviedad? Ella también quería ducharse.

-¿A cual?

Rukia esbozó una media sonrisa, ella con su soga al cuello y él pensando en tonterías.

-A la tuya, por supuesto –se giró y se dedicó a terminar de medir las fluctuaciones de la energía espiritual en esa zona de… ¿a quien le importa? Ni tan siquiera a la propia Rukia que todavía sabía como hacer sonrojar a Ichigo, pero sabía que jamás hubiera dicho algo así de no estar solos en Hueco Mundo… con muchos millones de hollows, pero ellos no eran cotillas ¿no?

**--//--//--**

"_Vaya mierda de sorpresa_" pensó Ichigo.

Había esperado a Rukia. Finalmente le salió una vena caballerosa que salía en contadas ocasiones y decidió que irían juntos para casa. Hacía unos años que estaba pagando una pequeña casa de planta baja, algo pequeño y acogedor, pero él no quería nada más. Hasta que decidió dejar a Rukia entrar en su vida, en ese momento, su pequeño y acogedor escondite, le pareció poco para una noble del Seretei, pero aún seguía siendo Rukia, la shinigami que durmió en su armario cuando tenía quince años. Es decir, ella sabía como adaptarse mejor que nadie.

Esa tarde-noche, mientras asimilaban la situación en la que se habían metido, vieron como "misteriosamente" las luces que estaban encendidas de su casa, se apagaron y estúpidas sombras se escondían dentro de la casa.

-Podrían ser ladrones –dijo Rukia al ver la cara de incredulidad de Ichigo.

-Más les vale.

La chica tragó saliva. Si algo sabía, y se había confirmado hacía bien poco, era que a Kurosaki Ichigo, no –y digo no- le gustan las sorpresas. Ni un poquito. Ni sorpresas buenas, ni malas. En ese aspecto era un poco soso.

Maldiciendo entre dientes abrió la puerta de la casita, y acto seguido, comenzó el verdadero infierno. Miles de confetis cayeron y detrás de Ichigo se escuchó una voz de mujer que decía "Mierda, ¿y ahora quien va a limpiar eso?" Rukia tampoco estaba muy contenta.

-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo!!

Gritos. Emoción. Saludos. Sonrisas. Más confeti…

-¿Ya es quince de Julio? –preguntó Ichigo a la nada.

-¡Oh, mierda! –exclamó Rukia- era hoy.

-¡¡Nii-san!! ¡¡Rukia-san!! –Yuzu salió al ataque para abrazarlos a los dos.

-¿Por qué nadie me ha avisado de esto? –le susurró la pequeña de los Kuchiki.

-Porqué nadie quería que se repitiera lo del año pasado.

Rukia chascó la lengua, cómo se habían puesto por una tontería de nada.

Ichigo fue arrastrado por una muchedumbre de familiares, amigos, humanos con poderes, humanos sin poderes, shinigamis en funciones, shinigamis exiliados y vizards. Su pequeña y acogedora casita era ahora una lata de sardinas. Menos mal que tenía patio por la parte de atrás y era un quince de Julio normal con un calor asfixiante. Y allí habían preparado todo.

Mientras veía a Ichigo reírse por primera vez desde hacía días, Rukia se sentía desilusionada. Y no entendía bien porqué, ya que debía haber imaginado algo así. Pero desde su última discusión fuerte, justo unos días antes de saber de su misión a Hueco Mundo, había estado pensando en pasar el primer día tranquilos de otra manera, y no con una fiesta multitudinaria.

Y para colmo, no había podido comprar un regalo.

**--//--//--**

Con el pasar de las horas y el alcohol, unos cuantos vizards y shinigamis llegaron a hermanarse más de lo necesario, quedando K.O en alguna parte verde y blanda del jardín de Ichigo. Era una visión realmente lamentable.

Poco a poco la gente fue desapareciendo, quedando sólo algunos amigos muy cercanos y la familia de Ichigo, que intentaban ayudar a recoger.

-Ya sabes que me gusta Rukia-chan –le dijo su padre mientras le ayudaba con unas sillas.

-Sí, lo se.

-Pero no comprendo porque hace horas que ha desaparecido de la fiesta y tú no has ido a buscarla ¿algo va mal?

La respuesta inmediata y que comenzaba a salir de la boca de Ichigo era: "A ti te lo voy a decir", pero la expresión de su padre, y que no hubiera traído ningún poster gigante de su madre, le decían que esta vez, él estaba allí para escuchar.

Aún así le dio igual.

-Todo va perfectamente.

-Me alegro, porque así no saldrás hecho una furia cuando sepas que se puso mala y un tal… ¿cómo se llama? Ka... Ka… ¡no lo recuerdo!

-Kai, se llama Kai.

-Se la llevó al piso de arriba porque…

Su padre lo vio salir, no hecho una furia, sino un basilisco. Sonrió. Le encantaba molestar a su hijo, y ahora que no podía pegarle porque era demasiado rápido, al menos podría incordiar en su vida. Como esa fiesta sorpresa que le había preparado.

Y así, sin ton ni son, Kurosaki Isshin comenzó a reír a carcajadas al entender el último enfado de su hijo.

-¿Qué ocurre papá? –preguntó Karin mientras olía, con mala cara, un plato que estaba llevando a la cocina.

-Que hace años que soy el médico de Rukia-chan, y creo que Ichigo no se acuerda de eso.

**--//--//--**

Ichigo no pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa al ver a Rukia tumbada en la cama, y aunque tenía mala cara, se había acordado de porqué. Y ¿por qué no? La veía adorable siendo un poco vulnerable. Así que entro, cerró la puerta y se acostó a su lado para abrazarla. Era una faceta de Ichigo que sólo Rukia conocía.

-¿Ya no estás enfadado?

-No demasiado, pero todavía no lo comprendo.

-Ichigo –se revolvió un poco para mirarlo, pero él no la dejó.- Es una muy buena oportunidad para mí, pensé que te alegrarías.

-Pero ser Teniente hará que estés casi siempre en la Sociedad de Almas, no tendrás casi tiempo…

-Shh, sabes que el Capitán Ukitake me ha dicho que podré seguir viniendo y que no cambiará mucho.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Venga, dale una oportunidad –decidió ceder- si todo cambia y no puedo verte… lo dejaré –aunque era lo último que quería.

-Está bien –sonrió, sabiendo que eso era muy improbable.

-No te he comprado nada –musitó al rato.

-No quiero nada –quiso cambiar de tema.- ¿Tú estás mejor?

-Nunca me acostumbraré a esto…

-Pues has tenido años –sonrió y le beso la cabeza.

-Feliz cumpleaños, aunque no te he comprado nada y te han preparado una fiesta sorpresa algo loca…

-Por cierto ¿por qué subiste con Kai?

-¿Kai? No ha venido.

**--//--//--**

**¡Felicidades Ichigo! Hace años que no tienes 15, asúmelo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**En principio este iba a ser el tercer cumpleaños de Ichigo, pero mi falta de inspiración para el otro ha hecho que este tomara carrerilla y mi mala conexión a Internet ha hecho que lo pusiera hoy. En fin, es algo corto, pero a mi me gusta. Pronto colgaré el otro.**

**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!**

**--//--//--**

La fiesta de cumpleaños en el piso de abajo, parecía no tener fin. Y eso que en principio hacer un cumpleaños en un almacén abandonado no parecía la mejor idea, pero Hirako insistió, Hiyori tiró zapatillas y todo el mundo accedió a una extraña fiesta que ahora era un rotundo éxito.

Serían más de la cinco de la mañana, y en el piso de arriba sólo habían dos personas. Ichigo y Rukia se miraban algo asombrados. Se conocían desde hacía muchos años y esa relación que mantenían había pasado la amistad hacía mucho tiempo, pero sin llegar a ser nada serio o formal. Así que los dos se preguntaban cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Sí, además, y para colmo de males, no podían echarle la culpa al alcohol, pues no habían bebido ni una gota.

-Cre-creo que debería vestirme –musitó Rukia, mientras se apartaba del chico cogiendo la sábana.

No era extraño que hubieran encontrado una habitación en condiciones, ya que al fin y al cabo, los vizards vivían allí. Ninguno de los dos querían saber a quien pertenecía la habitación que acababan de profanar. Y mejor sería no preguntar.

-Sí, yo también –asintió el chico sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Ichigo había pensado en ese momento más de lo que debería. Se había regañado a si mismo muchas veces, Rukia era su amiga, su nakama, una persona en quien confiar y con quien había compartido mil y una aventuras. ¿Y cómo se lo devolvía él? En las ocasiones que se había comentado algo en alguna conversación entre ambos, ella siempre había expuesto todos los inconvenientes que tendría ella si quisiera mantener una relación "con alguien del Mundo Humano" ambos sabían que se refería a él, pero preferían hablarlo así.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Lo que había pasado, había pasado y no podía hacer más. Los remordimientos sólo estorbaban, y era el momento decisivo para hablar con Rukia y aclarar las cosas, quizás era _su_ oportunidad, _la_ oportunidad. Y la estaba desperdiciando.

Pero su oportunidad quedó apagada por una combinación extraña de cotillas: un vizard y un quincy ¿dónde se había visto eso?

-¿Dices que Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san están desaparecidos desde hace tiempo? –preguntó Ishida, muy claramente.

Inmediatamente, Ichigo apagó la pequeña luz que iluminaba la habitación para que no quedara rastro de ellos. Rukia al verse privada de visión no pudo coger su ropa, y se sentó en la cama al lado del chico, conteniendo la respiración.

-Sí, espero que el chico se le haya lanzado ya encima… cuando comenzamos la fiesta creo que se la quería comer –dijo Hirako sin darle importancia.

Gracias a apagar la luz, Rukia no pudo ver a Kurosaki Ichigo tan rojo como un tomate.

-Bueno, eso es así desde que yo tengo memoria de verlos juntos, pero Kuchiki-san es igual, o a veces peor. Muchas chicas han dejado de lado a Kurosaki por ver a Kuchiki-san como una amenaza.

Esta vez fue el turno de Rukia de ponerse colorada.

-¡Ya está bien! –gritó Hirako- ¿a quien se creen que engañan?

-Tranquilo, Hirako-san, tampoco es asunto nuestro –le reprendió el quincy.

-Pero son un par de tontos, ¿cómo no pueden darse cuenta…?

-¡¡¿Habéis encontrado ya esos dos?!! –gritó Hiyori desde el piso de abajo, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Se están tomando su tiempo!! –le respondió Hirako.

-¡¡Diles que no usen mi habitación!!

-¡¡Vale!!

-Creo que deberíamos irnos… -dijo el quincy, sin saber cómo se había metido en todo ese embrollo.

-Espera –Hirako se puso delante de una habitación, llamó a la puerta y comenzó a decir:- venga chicos, daos prisa, que como suba Hiyori os va a moler a zapatazos. –Al no es escuchar ni un ruido siguió hablando.- Por Dios, no se tarda tanto…

Cuando escucharon pasos alejándose, ambos dejaron de contener la respiración, pero el color rojo de sus caras no había desaparecido y ambos lo notaban.

-Rukia…

-¿Qué? –medio chilló ella algo asustada.

-Creo que deberíamos vestirnos.

Y con esas simples palabras pasó la gran oportunidad de Kurosaki Ichigo, pero en el fondo sabía que tendría muchas más de ahora en adelante.

**--//--//--**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo! Cada día te pareces más a tu padre… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer cumpleaños de Ichigo, ¡por fin! Desde luego soy lo peor poniéndome plazos. Pero bueno, aquí está. Para quien haya leído "Para el tiempo y la distancia", todo le resultará muy familiar. Quien no, no pasa nada, se puede leer sin problemas. **

**Y aquí acaban mis cumpleaños de Ichigo, el año que viene más. **

**--//--//--**

Rukia bostezó y decidió darse la vuelta en la cama. Pero un bulto pequeño le hizo no darse la vuelta del todo, podía hacerle daño. Levantó un ojo sin muchas ganas y vio a su hija pequeña de cinco años dormida como un tronco entre Ichigo y ella. Desde que vivían en esa casa, a la niña no le gustaba dormir sola y era casi imposible que ella e Ichigo tuvieran algo de intimidad para hablar como dos adultos. Pues habían palabras prohibidas para una niñita de cinco años como Miyako.

Pero en ese momento, y como arte de magia, la pequeña se desperezó. Y más rápido de lo que la cabeza de Rukia pudiera asimilar se levantó y se puso a saltar sobre el colchón para despertar a su padre.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! –gritaba como si se acabara el mundo conocido.

Tras un gruñido sin sentido, su papá habló.

-¿Qué pasa? –su voz cansina indicaba que no había dormido mucho, y que estuviera sudando a esas horas, que había hecho un calor de mil demonios.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –y se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

-Gracias, Miyako –sonrió y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza como cuando era adolescente.

-¡Voy a por tu regalo!

Así, la pequeña salió disparada con su peluche favorito: Takara, bien cogido por una pierna. Era extraño como se habían acostumbrado los dos a esa escena. Su hija corriendo por el pasillo con el peluche colgado.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué? –sonrió Rukia.

-¿No me vas a felicitar?

-Por supuesto.

Se acercó lentamente para besarlo, pero el momento se rompió prontamente al aparecer su hija con algo muy pesado en la mano. El regalo de Miyako no podía calificarse del mejor del mundo, pues era un dibujo hecho entre macarrones, lentejas y cosas varias que había pegado con pegamento y algo de plastilina. Eso si, era muy original.

-¿Esto que es? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Bawa-Bawa –sonrió la niña.

Fue entonces cuando Ichigo cayó en la cuenta, era una representación bastante imaginativa de su hija de una ocasión en la que Bawa-bawa, el simpático hollow-intestinal, había ido a la tierra y se había plantado en la puerta de la Clínica Kurosaki. Todo el mundo abandonó la misión y él tenía que mandarlo de vuelta a Hueco Mundo. Fue muy duro, pero su hija lo admiraba más desde aquello.

-Pero hay más, tengo dos regalos –levantó su manita haciendo el gesto inequívoco de felicidad.

-Bien, pues dámelo.

-Aún no ha llegado.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, su hija estaba demasiado unida a su padre, mucho más de lo que él quisiera, y como su padre hubiera tramado alguna de las suyas… ¡Por Dios! Miyako tenía tan sólo cinco años ¿cómo podría…?

Cómo habían quedado para comer en casa de su padre, se fueron arreglando poco a poco para salir. El problema era que cuando Rukia se estaba cambiando, Ichigo arreglaba a Miyako, la vestía y peinaba. Y cuando por fin él podía irse a cambiar, la niña estaba otra vez con el pelo revuelto de andar jugando por el pasillo con sus muñecos. Y le tocaba a Rukia, otra vez, volver a ponerla en solfa.

A las doce y un minuto de la mañana, de aquel quince de Julio, Ichigo escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Fue en ese momento cuando se temió lo peor, lo que estaba por llegar y supo, que no estaba equivocado.

-¡Bya-kun! –gritó la pequeña felizmente.

Oh, oh, pensó Ichigo, aquí estaba su queridísimo cuñado. El que siempre le recordaba que Rukia y él no estaban casados y que la situación de Miyako era muy irregular para ser una futura noble del Seretei. Miedo le daban las largas charlas de Byakuya, más que nada porque tenía que soportarlas, sino tendría problemas con Rukia.

-Hola Kurosaki –dijo sin más.

-¿Qué hay, Byakuya?

-¡Papá este es tu segundo regalo! El abuelo dijo que te haría mucha ilusión.

Que irónico sería que el mismo día de su cumpleaños, él matase a su padre, pero había muchas papeletas en el asunto.

**--//--//--**

-Nii-sama –comenzó a decir Rukia mientras caminaban hacía la casa de los Kurosaki. Ichigo y Miyako iban más adelante- podrías por favor no agobiar hoy a Ichigo con nada.

-¿Por qué, Rukia?

-Es su cumpleaños y suficiente tiene con…

-¿Con qué?

¿Cómo explicarle a su nii-sama la relación de Ichigo con su padre? Él no había visto ni la mitad que ella, y ya estaba bien que sólo uno diera el follón.

-Bueno, entonces hablaré contigo –sentenció.- Tenéis que casaros como es debido, y cuanto antes mejor, no puedo seguir soportando la vergüenza de que mantengas relaciones con un humano –casi escupió la última palabra- y que ni tan siquiera estéis casados. Es más, Miyako, ahora mismo, es como si fuera sólo hija tuya a ojos del Seretei.

­-No, nii-sama, todos saben que es hija de Ichigo.

-Pero el Clan Kuchiki no lo acepta.

-¡Tampoco me acepta a mi!

-Pues tienes que cambiarlo, y el primer paso es casaros como es debido, aquí y en la Sociedad de Almas. Y después necesitáis más niños, el Clan lo necesita y como cabeza del mismo yo no voy a tener hijos, Rukia, no concibo tener otra mujer que no fuera tu hermana, así que la responsabilidad es tuya.

-Comprendo, nii-sama…

Rukia sabía que no podía decirle a Ichigo todo eso porque se encabezonaría más y no habría manera de entrarlo en razón. Ahora, había otras maneras más directas de las que no podría escapar. Lo que no sabía es si ella saldría ilesa de su plan.

Era una ocasión familiar, de verdad, tan sólo la familia más cercana estaba invitada, nada de amigos, con ellos ya celebrarían por la noche. Para Rukia fue difícil pensar cuándo soltar la bomba, si a la comida o por la cena, y decidió hacerlo en familia. Así, cuando Ichigo quisiera matarla, su padre haría de escudo humano. O al menos eso esperaba.

Yuzu se lució preparando una comida espectacular, la pobre se había pasado la noche anterior haciendo el postre y toda la mañana cocinando para su hermano, y todo sea dicho para Kuchiki Byakuya, que le infundía verdadero temor.

Fue en la comida, entre el primer y segundo plato, cuando Rukia pensó que Ichigo lo asimilaría mucho mejor. No lo haría de manera espectacular, no estaba en su naturaleza, en cambio si lo estaba el hacer lo que ella quería cuando le diera la gana.

-¿Así que no tienes ninguna novedad, Rukia-chan? –preguntó Isshin con toda la intención del mundo de comenzar una conversación sobre darle hermanitos a Miyako.

-Pues si tengo una –bien, era la suya.

La cara de Isshin se iluminó como una bombilla, su hermano se quedó mirándola lánguidamente cómo él solía hacer, la atención de las hermanas fue fácil de captar, pero Ichigo sólo levantó una ceja a modo de interrogación. Por supuesto, Miyako siguió comiendo como si tal cosa, pensando en porqué su abuelo estaba tan callado.

-Ichigo y yo hemos decidido formalizar nuestra relación, al menos ante la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿Ah así? –preguntó Ichigo mientras comenzaba a atacarle un tic nervioso.

-¡Felicidades! –gritó Isshin tapando la débil voz de Ichigo.- ¡Masaki tenemos boda!

-¡No, no! ¡Formalización! No boda…

Pero se había formado tal jaleo que nadie escuchaba ya a Rukia. Yuzu comenzó a planificar todo lo que pensaba era imprescindible. Karin se reía a carcajada limpia de la cara de su hermano. Byakuya asentía con la cabeza mientras Isshin le abrazaba. Ichigo no podía reaccionar.

Miyako se acercó a su madre, que parecía la única cuerda de todos.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-Cariño, no pasa nada, pero será mejor que no te alejes mucho de mi –sonrió tristemente.

Bueno, utilizar a su hija como escudo para no pelearse con Ichigo, no estaba bien, desde luego, pero peor sería soportar la ira y el mal humor del chico. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarlo, pero no en ese momento, cuando había hecho a todos tan felices.

Pero su pequeño escudo ante el shinigami sustituto se fue rápidamente cuando Isshin decidió explicarle qué significaba que sus padres formalizaran su relación.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Lo se.

La arrastró al que fue su cuarto, agarrada del brazo. No llegaba a hacerle verdadero daño, pero aún así dolía.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –le dijo Rukia con una falsa sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Ese era tu regalo de cumpleaños? ¿Una maldita soga al cuello? ¿Una encerrona? Hacer que quede como un idiota delante de mi familia y de tu hermano, sí, ha sido un bonito regalo Rukia.

-Bueno, ese es otro punto de vista, pero tal y como iban las cosas jamás iban a avanzar… y yo creí que era la mejor manera.

-¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada antes, joder? –gritó algo furioso.- Nunca me habías dicho nada de esto, hasta ahora.

-Hace tiempo que lo llevo pensando, a decir verdad –y no mentía.- Es más por Miyako, quiero que la acepten en el Clan Kuchiki y que conozca de donde viene, yo no soy humana, y ella tampoco lo es del todo, necesita saber quien es y todo comienza por esto, Ichigo, sino jamás nos aceptarán de nuevo.

El estirado Clan Kuchiki era incapaz de ver más allá de sus narices, y por mucho que Byakuya había luchado por su sobrina y por Rukia, las expulsaron sin más del Clan. En cambio, una de sus familiares más importantes, le había dado a Rukia una lista con todo lo que tendría que hacer para volver a integrarse, en un tiempo, a su familia. Y todo comenzaba con una regularización de la situación. Por supuesto, con el poder espiritual de Miyako, ella podría ser alguien importante, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hasta Capitana de algún escuadrón en un futuro. Eso lo sabían perfectamente los Kuchiki, pero aún así tendría que ser bajo sus normas, ya las habían roto demasiadas veces esos dos: Ichigo y Rukia.

En el piso de abajo, Miyako no comprendía muy bien cómo iba a cambiar su vida, sus padres ya vivían con ella, no como antes, cuando estaban su madre y ella solas. Pero bueno, si con eso iba a poder comer mucho pastel –según le había dicho su abuelo- y además su tío estaría más días con ella, no parecía una mala idea.

Miyako sonrió, era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba con su padre y la verdad era que le había encantado.

**--//--//--**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ichigo! He visto cumpleaños mejores que los tuyos. **


End file.
